Diseases and other disorders of the heart valve affect the proper flow of blood from the heart. Two categories of heart valve disease are stenosis and incompetence. Stenosis refers to a failure of the valve to open fully, due to stiffened valve tissue. Incompetence refers to valves that cause inefficient blood circulation by permitting backflow of blood in the heart.
Medication may be used to treat some heart valve disorders, but many cases require replacement of the native valve with a prosthetic heart valve. Prosthetic heart valves can be used to replace any of the native heart valves (aortic, mitral, tricuspid or pulmonary), although repair or replacement of the aortic or mitral valves is most common because they reside in the left side of the heart where pressures are the greatest. Two primary types of prosthetic heart valves are commonly used, mechanical heart valves and prosthetic tissue heart valves.
The caged ball design is one of the early mechanical heart valves. The caged ball design uses a small ball that is held in place by a welded metal cage. In the mid-1960s, another prosthetic valve was designed that used a tilting disc to better mimic the natural patterns of blood flow. The tilting-disc valves had a polymer disc held in place by two welded struts. The bileaflet valve was introduced in the late 1970s. It included two semicircular leaflets that pivot on hinges. The leaflets swing open completely, parallel to the direction of the blood flow. They do not close completely, which allows some backflow.
The main advantages of mechanical valves are their high durability. Mechanical heart valves are placed in young patients because they typically last for the lifetime of the patient. The main problem with all mechanical valves is the increased risk of blood clotting.
Prosthetic tissue valves include human tissue valves and animal tissue valves. Both types are often referred to as bioprosthetic valves. The design of bioprosthetic valves are closer to the design of the natural valve. Bioprosthetic valves do not require long-term anticoagulants, have better hemodynamics, do not cause damage to blood cells, and do not suffer from many of the structural problems experienced by the mechanical heart valves.
Human tissue valves include homografts, which are valves that are transplanted from another human being, and autografts, which are valves that are transplanted from one position to another within the same person.
Animal tissue valves are most often heart tissues recovered from animals. The recovered tissues are typically stiffened by a tanning solution, most often glutaraldehyde. The most commonly used animal tissues are porcine, bovine, and equine pericardial tissue.
The animal tissue valves are typically stented valves. Stentless valves are made by removing the entire aortic root and adjacent aorta as a block, usually from a pig. The coronary arteries are tied off, and the entire section is trimmed and then implanted into the patient.
A conventional heart valve replacement surgery involves accessing the heart in the patent's thoracic cavity through a longitudinal incision in the chest. For example, a median sternotomy requires cutting through the sternum and forcing the two opposing halves of the rib cage to be spread apart, allowing access to the thoracic cavity and heart within. The patient is then placed on cardiopulmonary bypass which involves stopping the heart to permit access to the internal chambers. Such open heart surgery is particularly invasive and involves a lengthy and difficult recovery period.
A less invasive approach to valve replacement is desired. The percutaneous implantation of a prosthetic valve is a preferred procedure because the operation is performed under local anesthesia, does not require cardiopulmonary bypass, and is less traumatic. Current attempts to provide such a device generally involve stent-like structures, which are very similar to those used in vascular stent procedures with the exception of being larger diameter as required for the aortic anatomy, as well as having leaflets attached to provide one way blood flow. These stent structures are radially contracted for delivery to the intended site, and then expanded/deployed to achieve a tubular structure in the annulus. The stent structure needs to provide two primary functions. First, the structure needs to provide adequate radial stiffness when in the expanded state. Radial stiffness is required to maintain the cylindrical shape of the structure, which assures the leaflets coapt properly. Proper leaflet coaption assures the edges of the leaflets mate properly, which is necessary for proper sealing without leaks. Radial stiffness also assures that there will be no paravalvular leakage, which is leaking between the valve and aorta interface, rather than through the leaflets. An additional need for radial stiffness is to provide sufficient interaction between the valve and native aortic wall that there will be no valve migration as the valve closes and holds full body blood pressure. This is a requirement that other vascular devices are not subjected to. The second primary function of the stent structure is the ability to be crimped to a reduced size for implantation.
Prior devices have utilized traditional stenting designs which are produced from tubing or wire wound structures. Although this type of design can provide for crimpability, it provides little radial stiffness. These devices are subject to “radial recoil” in that when the device is deployed, typically with balloon expansion, the final deployed diameter is smaller than the diameter the balloon and stent structure were expanded to. The recoil is due in part because of the stiffness mismatches between the device and the anatomical environment in which it is placed. These devices also commonly cause crushing, tearing, or other deformation to the valve leaflets during the contraction and expansion procedures. Other stenting designs have included spirally wound metallic sheets. This type of design provides high radial stiffness, yet crimping results in large material strains that can cause stress fractures and extremely large amounts of stored energy in the constrained state. Replacement heart valves are expected to survive for many years when implanted. A heart valve sees approximately 500,000,000 cycles over the course of 15 years. High stress states during crimping can reduce the fatigue life of the device. Still other devices have included tubing, wire wound structures, or spirally wound sheets formed of nitinol or other superelastic or shape memory material. These devices suffer from some of the same deficiencies as those described above.
A number of improved prosthetic heart valves and scaffolding structures are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/066,126, entitled “Prosthetic Heart Valves, Scaffolding Structures, and Methods for Implantation of Same,” filed Feb. 25, 2005, (“the '126 application”) which application is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Several of the prosthetic heart valves described in the '126 application include a support member having a valvular body attached, the support member preferably comprising a structure having three panels separated by three foldable junctions. The '126 application also describes several delivery mechanisms adapted to deliver the described prosthetic heart valve. Although the prosthetic heart valves and delivery systems described in the '126 application represent a substantial advance in the art, additional delivery systems and methods are desired, particularly such systems and methods that are adapted to deliver and deploy the prosthetic heart valves described therein.